Garbage containers are fabricated in many form factors.
Commonly known garbage containers comprise a bottom and four sides, wherein the four sides complete surround the perimeter of the container. An optional garbage bag can be placed within the garbage container securing the opening of the garbage bag about the top of the garbage container. This design dictates that the user lift the full trash bag from the container.
These commonly known garbage containers can be placed within an external enclosure. The external container can include a door, a garbage deposition door, and the like. These are still limited in that the user is required to lift the trash bag from the commonly known garbage container.
What is desired is a means for removing a trash bag from a trash container while minimizing the required effort of the individual.